


The Paramedics

by Gay_Nonbinary_Axolotl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Gakuho(e) is a hoe, I dont know what to tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, This is terrible, Uhh..., could be seen as asano/isogai, idk why, no offence to any hoes out there who may be reading this for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Nonbinary_Axolotl/pseuds/Gay_Nonbinary_Axolotl
Summary: What if Isogai had got curious about why there were paramedics at the school and investigated, and everything that ensues.(Could be seen as AsaIso)
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Isogai Yuuma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	The Paramedics

Isogai had won a battle he previously thought impossible. He had beaten Asano Gakushuu, the military dictator-like, principal's son, master strategist, in a game of strategy. He was happy that he wasn’t going to be expelled for supporting his family and that he got to keep his job to do so, but mostly he felt a strong sense of companionship with the rest of the E-class pole toppling team. That they would go so far, and do so much, for him, set a warm feeling in his chest that one could only describe as friendship.

  
  


After Asano lost, class E decided to seek him out to make sure he was keeping his end of the deal and not telling anyone about Isogai’s secret job. However, when they found him, the warm feeling of friendship was quickly replaced with one of concern. Asano was talking to some paramedics and he looked more shaken than any of them have ever seen before. He seemed to be giving them directions and then he pointed to the principal's office. Then he just stood there for about 2 seconds trying to pull himself together.

  
  


Terasika, being the ever observant person he is, then started to taunt Asano about how he was a sore loser and the paramedics can't fix a broken ego. To which he replied that he was going to keep his word but he was going to crush them next time. That satisfied most of the E class students and they sauntered off calling Asano a sore loser and other such insults. However, Isogai, being the perfect Ikeman he was, decided to make small talk and make sure Asano was ok because there were paramedics, he was surprised that no one else was concerned.

  
  


His attempt at small talk was not taken well, as he said, “Are you ok?” at the same time Asano said, “What do you want?” He still wasn’t facing him, however, because of this question for his well being, he looked taken aback, as if it were not completely logical to ask if someone was ok if they were conversing with fucking paramedics moments prior.

  
  


As if he needed clarification on whether or not he misheard the literal reincarnation of prince charming, Asano then, eloquently as ever, said, “What?”

  
  


Isogai, helpful as ever, restated, “Are you ok?” then when Asano said nothing went on to explain, “You were talking with paramedics. Are you hurt or-”

  
  


Then he was cut off by Asano saying, in a voice so quiet that if he didn’t have assassination training to help hone his senses he wouldn’t have caught, “It's not for me.” then almost ran off in the opposite direction of school.

  
  


\---

  
  


Isogai couldn’t help it, he was curious. He wanted to know what exactly had shook Asano so much. So he went to the principal's office where he saw Asano point the paramedics to. That was a mistake.

  
  


When he got there, there was a crowd of people surrounding the lion's den and he had to squeeze his way through to see what happened. When he did he nearly puked as bile rose in his throat. He was an assassin, but it's one thing to try to kill your unkillable yellow octopus teacher, and another thing entirely to see the result of pure brutality in front of his very eyes. He wanted to look away but morbid curiosity had his eyes planted to the spot where four 15-year-olds were almost beaten to death by Asano Gakuho(e). There was so much blood. Some of the exchange students’ limbs were bent in awkward positions. It was gruesome. And the perpetrator of this crime, and Isogai knew he was the perpetrator because one of the exchange students was apologising to him over and over, was calmly talking to one of the paramedics, a bit of blood still on the cuff of his shirt. That is when he realized that the steaks of winning were high for the main campus students as well.

  
  


\---

  
  


Finals were coming up and Isogai had not forgotten that day, nor, as it seems, did Asano, proven by the the fact that he asked all of us (the E class) to “assassinate” his father’s educational philosophy (Isogai swears he knows about Koro-sensei and just said that to fuck with them). He had not forgotten the consequences and repercussions of not winning on the main campus but goddammit he still wanted to win. Koro-sensei was giving E-class plenty of incentive and all his classmates were trying their hardest to get the top spots, so he was going to try his best as well. Although he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen if they won.

  
  


\---

  
  


Once finals were over and the scores were out he couldn’t believe it. E-class had dominated the top spots and Karma had even won first place by ⅗ of a percent from Asano. Though Isogai still felt as if something was wrong. Through his training he had learned to trust his assassin trained instincts™ so he decided to go down to the main campus to see what was happening there. Karma, Terasaka, and Itona decided to come with him, most likely to gloat, but Isogai can’t stop them. However, that plan got defenestrated from three stories up when they got to A-class just to see Asano jr. get bitch slapped across the room, crashing into several desks before hitting the wall with a sickening thud. Immediately Sakakibara and Araki ran over to him while the rest of the class was frozen in shock.

  
  


Although Asano had crashed into at least 3 desks and even with the lost momentum from the obstacles, had hit the wall hard, he seemed to be okay, with only a scratch on his cheek. No broken bones or anything.

  
  


Isogai immediately ran over to him to check if his assumption about his current state was correct, while Terasaka challenged Asano sr. to a fight, Itona sat down in a cross legged position to watch the chaos unfold, and Karma leaned against the wall, scheming of the most painful ways he could murder their principal, most likely including wasabi in some way.

  
  


Upon further inspection Asano probably had a concussion, as he couldn’t stand without help from Sakakibara who was basically carrying him and needed to go to the nurse to check it out. The school nurse. In a school controlled by his father. The principal. Who just hit him across the room. This is so fucked.

  
  


Ignoring that train of thought that will most likely lead to hopelessness in the enormity and gravity of the situation, Isogai was more concerned with the younger Asano's mental health. He was smiling. Laughing. After he got slapped across the room. By his father. Saying some shit about how he won and he saw the mask crack and he was finally showing his _fatherly side_. That broke Isogai. His fatherly side?? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!?!?? Was this a regular occurrence?!??!?!! More than a little bit blinded by rage, Isogai entertained the thought of beating the shit out of the principal. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d thought of this, especially after the pole toppling incident, but then he remembered the bloodied faces of the exchange students and the twisted limbs and concern overtook rage. If the principal had no qualms about hitting his own son, he would tear Terasaka to pieces. He had to stop this fight.

  
  


After making sure Asano was okay, Isogai left him to Sakakibara and went to go save his idiots. He used the excuse of making sure Asano was okay in the nurse's office to try to get them all to leave and it surprisingly worked on Karma, however, Itona needed to be bribed with free food to agree to drag Terasaka away from getting his ass handed to him by the principal.

  
  


In the end they decided that they would wait for Asano to get discharged from the nurse’s office and ask him to get food with them (if he did not comply they would resort to kidnapping) and then asking him to stay at Terasaka’s house (again if he didn’t comply they would resort to kidnapping).

  
  


That conversation went about as well as expected. They had to resort to kidnapping twice, although the second time it was dubbed a forced adoption, much to Terasaka’s chagrin and Asano’s annoyed/angry muffled shouting.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally fucking finished this. i left it kind of open ended incase the desire for a sequel presents itself in my mind. and yea... bye! ^v^
> 
> Edit: Oh and also happy fucking chrismakkah (I celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas) I know I’m late for Hanukkah and early for Christmas by just want to say it anyway. ...ok now bye! ^v^


End file.
